elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Factions (Online)
Factions in consist of the main Alliances, joinable Guilds, and other groups with similar goals, causes or philosophies. During character customization, players must choose from one of three Alliances; the Aldmeri Dominion, the Daggerfall Covenant, and the Ebonheart Pact. Players are able to join various Guilds, regardless of their Alliance, and these include the Mages Guild, the Fighters Guild, and the Undaunted. The Thieves Guild and Dark Brotherhood will be added in-game post-launch. Other factions offer quests, but cannot be joined at launch, such as the Great Houses of Morrowind. While certain factions can only be encountered in a particular Alliance's territory, players may experience another Alliance's content when they reach level 50. Alliances In 2E 578 an arcane explosion in the Imperial City set off a mystical aftershock that swept across Nirn. Many mages died or went mad. As the White-Gold Tower fell into the hands of Molag Bal cultists, the border between the plane of Oblivion and Nirn was broken. The Daedra spawned all over Tamriel in greater numbers than ever before. The constellation of the Serpent grew so large that it dominated the night sky. Without an Emperor sitting on the Ruby Throne, The Empire fell into disrepair. Facing a great danger, many provinces united into different factions, each seeking to reclaim the throne and fulfill their own agendas. Aldmeri Dominion The Aldmeri Dominion was a faction that united the provinces of Summerset Isles, Valenwood and Elsweyr. Its capital, Elden Root, was found deep within the forests of Valenwood . The faction's dominant race was the Altmer, who ensured that the races of Bosmer and Khajiit would join their cause. The Aldmeri Dominion was led by the young Altmer Queen Ayrenn. The main goal of the Aldmeri Dominion was to protect Tamriel from the Daedric disasters that Nirn faced, and spare the continent from the corruption of Men. To their minds, the short-lived race of Men were not worthy of ruler's role, and the only solution would be to take the throne for themselves. Daggerfall Covenant The Daggerfall Covenant was a faction uniting the provinces of High Rock, Orsinium and Hammerfell. Its capital, Wayrest, was a great port city on the shore of the Iliac Bay. The dominant race of the Daggerfall Covenant was the Breton. With the help of their merchant' skillful diplomacy, the Daggerfall Covenant manages to ally with the races of Redguard and Orsimer. The faction was led by the merchant High King Emeric. With the fall of the Imperial City the renown trade routes of the Daggerfall Covenant races were disrupted. With no more trade the region could not prosper. Poverty and suffering spread throughout the land. By reclaiming the Ruby Throne, the Daggerfall Covenant sought to return the Empire and, more importantly, cities of the Iliac Bay to their former wealth. Ebonheart Pact The Ebonheart Pact was a faction uniting the provinces of Skyrim, Morrowind and Black Marsh. Its capital, Mournhold, was situated on the mainland of Morrowind. The dominant race of the Ebonheart Pact was the Nord. The Dunmer and, eventually, the Argonians joined forces along with the Nords to survive the Second Akaviri Invasion. The leader of the faction was High King Jorunn. He, however, did not have all the power over the provinces, as a Great Moot was summoned, a council of all the allied races, whom he had to hear out. Having protected Tamriel from the Akaviri, the members of the Ebonheart Pact thought to have earned the right as the rulers. Moreover, ever since the great conquests of the Nords in the First Era, they thought themselves to be superior and the rightful rulers of Tamriel. Guilds Mages Guild The Mages Guild appear in The Elder Scrolls Online. One way to increase reputation with this faction is to search Tamriel for hidden Lore books. Sufficient reputation increase will unlock additional skills, perks and abilities. Fighters Guild The Fighters Guild is a joinable faction in this game. One way to increase reputation in this guild is to destroy Dark Anchors of Molag Bal. With enough reputation, new skills and abilities will be unlocked. Undaunted The Undaunted is a guild involved in dungeons, and has its own unique skill line. Thieves Guild The Thieves Guild is dedicated to the gathering and training of those who are stealthy and shadowy in nature. Although criminal by its very definition, for untold years, local authorities in places throughout Tamriel have tolerated the existence of the guild for its role as "Crime Regulator". Dark Brotherhood The Dark Brotherhood is a guild of professional assassins which historically possessed considerable influence and power but has recently fallen on considerably harder times. Unplayable Factions Altmeri Travel Guild * Brackenleaf Briars *The defenders of the village (and ancient tree) known as Brackenleaf. The Companions *A collection of fierce warriors who honored the ways of the original five hundred companions that arrived in Tamriel with their leader, the legendary Ysgramor. Once spread out throughout the provinces, a fraction of the once great army is what remains in Skyrim. The Companions are a well known and respected group, who deal with threats that endanger the lives of the commoners. House Dres House Telvanni *House Telvanni is one of the six Great Houses of Morrowind. They are known as the wizard-lords who prefer to pursue wisdom and mastery in solitude. House Telvanni refused to join the Ebonheart Pact, causing inner conflict in the province of Morrowind. House Redoran *House Redoran is one of the Great Houses of Morrowind that have joined the Ebonheart Pact. The Cabal *The group that is responsible for attacking northern Valenwood. Camoran Dynasty *Confirmed to be in the game, and plays a role in the politics of the Aldmeri Dominion. Direfrost Clan *A clan residing in Eastmarch. Clans of Eastmarch: The Direfrost Drublog Clan *A clan of Wood Orcs located in the region of Malabal Tor. Eagle's Talon *Part of the Dominion's guards. Eyes of the Queen *Queen Ayrenn's intelligence service. A notable member of this faction is Razum-dar. Iron Orcs *A group of Orcs residing in Craglorn. Lion Guard *Emeric's Personal Guard. Previously, a Bretonic Knightly Order. Mason's Guild *Gastinus Florus was a member of this association. Notes on Elven Architecture Merethic Society *Led by Endarwe in Rulanyil's Fall, this faction are collectors of lost relics, particularly those "of aesthetic or historic significance".The Elder Scrolls Online: Dialogue with Orthuna. The Gallants *A group that resides in Sentinel. Thalmor *A faction that is also involved in the Dominion's politics. Tharn Family *The current ruling family in Cyrodiil. Members include Clivia Tharn, the Empress Regent of Tamriel, and also her father, Elder Council member and Battlemage, Abnur Tharn. Ra Gada *The "Ra Gada" of Malabal Tor are a faction that appears in Velyn Harbor. Reachmen *Similar to the Forsworn group that exists in the Fourth Era. However at this point in time, they have allied themselves with Molag Bal's forces. They are hostile to both Nords and Bretons. Clans of the Reach: A Guide Boneshaper Clan *A clan of Reachmen Rageclaw Clan *A Clan of Reachmen Stonetalon Clan *A clan of Reachmen Ring of Daggers *Daggerfall Covenant intelligence network. The Crowns *They have continued animosity towards the Forebears, but are temporarily working together. The Forebears *They have continued animosity towards the Crowns, but are temporarily working together. Bloodthorn Cult *A group of assassins trying to assassinate King Casimir in Daggerfall. Sea Drakes *A band of pirates that control the town of Saintsport in Stros M'Kai and are lead by Captain Helane. Sea Vipers *A collection of Maormer that are allied with the Veiled Heritance to try and overthrow the Aldmeri Dominion. *This faction makes multiple appearances in numerous quests and locations in the Aldmeri Dominion Storyline Spirit Wardens *A cult of Azura worshippers, residing in Stormhaven. Their headquarters is Moonlit Maw. Founding of the Spirit Wardens Star Gazers *A faction residing in Craglorn Steel Shrikes *A Redguard faction located in Fuller's Break. Stormwardens *A group of Bosmer dedicated to the protection of the Sphere of Storms, located in Ilayas Ruins. Supernal Dreamers *A faction dedicated to the worship of Vaermina, and located at Supernal Dreamers Camp. Vinedusk Rangers *A faction of dedicated Bosmeri. Originating from Vinedusk, and involved in a number of missions throughout the Aldmeri Dominion. Azerath is a member of this faction. Cover Every Approach See also For factions in other games or all the factions in The Elder Scrolls Universe see: *Factions (Arena) *Factions (Daggerfall) *Factions (Morrowind) *Factions (Oblivion) *Factions (Skyrim) *Factions References ja:ファクション (Online) Category:Online: Factions